Dance Into My Heart
by Angel's Nocturne
Summary: For YGO Fanfiction Contest. YURI! Ishizu loves her little Anzu dearly... but when Anzu wishes upon her the thrillingness of DDR, can Ishizu brave the dangers of modern technology just for her? Short but funny


Disclaimer: I do not own YGO. There. I don't. LittleKuriboh should. ALL HAIL YGO ABRIDGED SERIES!!!

Author's Note: My first ever yuri. EVER. Sadly (or hopefully, if you wanna look at it that way) this will not be my last (sadly because it ain't my slice of pie really, and hopefully because if I am writing it, that means I made it past this round of the fan fiction contest). Whatever the case, it's got my all.

I'm still a part of Computerfreak101's fan fiction contest!! The pairing for this round is **Mystshipping** or **Ishizu Ishtar **x **Anzu Mazaki. **Funny, I had plot bunnies all set up for Mai x Anzu or Shizuka x Mai, but not THIS one. Figures, but what the heck-- there's always a time for firsts.

So here it is. I hope this one will be enjoyable.

#2 Author's Note: Thoughts equal italics. My only word equation in life.

Dance Into My Heart

By: Angel's Nocturne

"I'm really sure you're going to like this, Ishi," Anzu chirped as she led her girlfriend up the stairs of her house to the second floor. Her feet-- covered in pink cotton socks-- barely made a sound as they skipped up the stairs, her every movement an endless bouncing of energy.

Ishizu Ishtar quietly pursued, her motions a bit more grounded and elegant as she raised a delicate eyebrow at the brunette. "You know Anzu, I should be getting back to the museum now. With the new exhibit being installed, I can't afford to be away for too long." Despite her words she followed Anzu anyways.

The younger girl made a noise akin to a sniff. "But you ALWAYS say that," she protested glancing behind her down at the foreign woman. "It really isn't fair. You need to have some more time for… for you."

"You mean for me _and_ you," Ishizu corrected. Seeing Anzu's face glow a light pink, a faint smile graced her dark lips and she sighed. "Okay, fine. Let's see what surprises you have in store for me."

If the grin Anzu gave could light up a room, Ishizu was sure she would be blinded by its radiance. Looking as if she could simply spring out of her skin, the brunette flew up the rest of the stairs and headed down the hall towards her bedroom.

"Okay! This is going to be _so _much fun!"

Ishizu shook her head, smiling to herself. It still amazed her how frightfully innocent and perky Anzu Mazaki could be; it was to the point where the poor woman had to wonder what she had gotten herself into. Still, it also never ceased to amuse her, and amusement was something that she hardly had enough time to enjoy.

She held the length of her long, ivory dress up as she finished her climb up the staircase and walked to where she knew Anzu would be. Her slippered feet were just as silent as Anzu's sock-covered ones on the cool wood floors; the air hummed with the quiet of an empty household as she approached her girlfriend's room.

After everything with Battle City had been settled, Ishizu found herself torn between staying in Egypt with Malik and Odion, or returning to Japan and continuing her work as the curator of Domino Museum. Her soul longed to live among her native country, to feel the sand and desert air of her home, but the old memories of her tomb keeper life always remained in her thoughts of precious Egypt. Where her love of the desert ended, a desire to escape the demons of her past began.

Nothing connected her to Japan, so initially she had no reason to want to return. It wasn't until she started to visit the former Pharaoh and his companions did she start to have something to look forward to: Anzu. The girl, hoping that a new friendship would do the Egyptian some good, spent most of her time with Ishizu, having girls'-night-outs and convincing her to go to parties. With Anzu, she gained a connection to the modern world… which became a problem, as Ishizu found herself unable to separate from her new friend. She needed her like an elderly person needed a walker-- Anzu was her support when it came to the brand new world around her.

Maybe it was that crippling matter, or maybe it was that she started to become attracted to the high school girl. Nonetheless, one thing led to another. Before she knew it, the two of them were like two halves of a perfect whole. Being without the other just seemed irrational.

Well, we've been together for a few months now, Ishizu thought to herself as she slowly opened the door to Anzu's bedroom. _Anzu knows what I like. Perhaps the surprise is a new necklace or a new set of kohl… something appropriate like that. I'm sure whatever it is will be--_

, Ishizu thought to herself as she slowly opened the door to Anzu's bedroom. 

She peeked her head inside, her cobalt eyes expectantly looking within. They instantly widened when they saw the strange contraption set up in the middle of Anzu's small bedroom.

… _thoughtful_….

The two DDR mats sat side by side on the carpeted floor, connected by small black wires to a game station that was hooked up to the TV that sat on top of Anzu's dresser. The screen flashed with brilliant colors as the game started-- Anzu looked up, her hands fiddling with the television controls as she smiled brightly at Ishizu.

"This is it!" Anzu announced. In one fluid motion she leapt up and pulled Ishizu inside her room, dragging her towards the mats with seemingly little effort. "You remember when I told you about Dance Dance Revolution, right? The dancing game?"

Ishizu blankly stared at the device. "I… believe so…." Yes, she did in fact recall Anzu talking about this particular technological marvel. For hours, actually. She probably would have continued to discuss how much she loved it if Ishizu hadn't needed to return to the museum at the time.

Anzu nodded. "Well, since you're still kinda new to all these things, I thought you might benefit from a little… experimenting. So, I saved my money to buy the game mats and stuff! Now we can play anytime!"

Ishizu nodded dumbly, the smile on Anzu's porcelain face enough to keep her left eye from twitching. This was not what she had been expecting. Far from it-- this was closer to one of her nightmares than anything else.

Ishizu couldn't say she was _afraid_ of technology. She wasn't-- after all, she flew on jet planes all the time, traversing back from Egypt to Japan several times over the last few years. She'd dealt with museum security features and the high-tech gadgets of KaibaCorp, though that had been a struggle in itself. Figuring out the mechanics of the duel disk system was enough to make her head spin.

To that extent, however, her familiarity with anything electronical and/or beeping was at a sufficient lack. She avoided everything of the sort, especially video games; besides not having the time to use them, she decidedly felt that it wasn't worth the effort to _learn_ to use them. She knew what she needed to know about computers to get by; that was as far as it went. Everything else was just a way to pass the time-- time she needed for her work, and not play.

Ishizu glanced at the moving TV screen, with all the strange, alien features and commands swirling on it. Already she felt out of her element… _way _out.

She nearly fell when Anzu tugged on her sleeve. "Hey, come on now! Let's try it out!"

Ishizu bit her lip. _Oh, Ra and Osiris. _This wasn't going to end well.

"Anzu, umm, I think the museum might be needing me soon--"

"Aww, Ishi!" Anzu pouted. "Please? Just try one song! I bet you'll like it as soon as you step on the mat!"

_How much can I bet I'll fall off the mat altogether? _Ishizu thought. She wanted to argue back. "Anzu, dear, really, I don't think this is such a good idea--"

"Oh, please?" Before the Egyptian could protest any further, Anzu looked at her with giant, sapphire-jeweled eyes. She batted her eyelashes cutely. "_Please? _Just once?"

Ishizu opened her mouth to resist, but no words came out. The look in Anzu's eyes was so convincingly sweet. The word "no" hovered in her throat, but she couldn't seem to make it reach her lips-- she just couldn't do it with Anzu looking at her so… so….

Ra-damnit. She couldn't say no to the look.

Ishizu sighed, defeated. "All right then, Anzu. One song."

The cerulean-eyed girl squealed in delight.

"_But_," Ishizu reminded her, "only one song. Let's not make this any more traumatic than it already is."

"Traumatic?" Anzu asked, baffled. "Ishi, it's just a little DDR. What could possibly happen?"

Hmm-- what indeed, Ishizu thought dismally. She started creating a list of expectant disasters in her mind as Anzu pressed a few buttons on the game matt with her feet.

"It's ready now," Anzu said as she pulled Ishizu over. "Just step on the middle of the matt."

Ishizu did as she was told, her feet slowly making their way towards the center. She stood rigidly on the plastic pad, just waiting for it to blow up or make some sort of infernal racket because she did something wrong.

Anzu waited until she was set. "Okay, perfect. Now, you just look at the screen, and you follow the arrows with your feet. It's really, really easy once you get started."

Ishizu would have glanced at her lover with slight disbelief, if it wasn't for the fact that she glued her vision to the TV. She watched it warily, careful not to screw anything up. "That's wonderful, Anzu, except you lost me at 'now look at the screen'--"

"It's starting up!" Anzu interrupted. She jumped onto the matt beside Ishizu's. "Get ready!" The arrows started to descend down the screen.

Ishizu froze. "Wait, what?"

Two minutes later….

"Wow…" Anzu whispered. "I had no idea you were so… umm--"

"Uncoordinated?"

"I guess so," Anzu answered. She flopped herself down on her bed beside Ishizu, who had a bag of frozen peas resting on her leg. Her bruised, injured leg, if the details should be so brazen.

Anzu sighed as she toyed with the edge of her tight mini skirt. "Well, I think you had a pretty nice start…."

"Before or after I fell?"

Anzu giggled dryly. "Before, silly."

Ishizu nodded. If Anzu said she did well, then maybe she did. All she knew was that the machine started up, and in an instant she tried to use all of her will power and brain power to stimulate her legs into following the intricate patterns directed by the game. She was confident she had gotten at least two steps in.

Two steps, however, were two too far apparently, because somehow Ishizu's feet managed to collide into one another in a sharp turn and send her spiraling to the carpeted floor with a _thump_. She didn't know _how_ she did it--one moment she was upright, and the next was a strange position on the ground. It all happened every quickly.

Anzu ran her fingers through her shoulder-length hair. "Still… sorry I didn't help you sooner. To tell you the truth, I didn't even know you fell for a while."

Ishizu grimaced. "Yes-- I realized that when you continued to dance after I crashed into your bedroom wall and floor."

Anzu's lower lip pouted out. "Aww, quit it, Ishi. I already feel bad about this-- you're not helping much."

"Sorry, love." _It's the injured leg talking, my dear. _"If it makes you feel any better, you seemed to perform very well on that contraption." Ishizu had what she considered to be the best view in the house for it, too… not that she would ever say it. From such an angle on the ground, the curator had to admit, Anzu had very sculpted legs. Nice and long, meeting a firm and sculpted ass. Ishizu wondered how she managed to keep from turning a dark shade of crimson with such thoughts on her mind.

Anzu was unaware of the devious observations going through the Egyptian's head. She beamed like a sunflower. "You think so? I got so caught up in it, though. Dancing is one of my favorite things do to."

"So I recall," Ishizu said distantly. She lowered her gaze to the floor as she adjusted the make-shift ice pack on her bruise. "You've told me how you're going to become a great dancer in New York someday."

"That's the plan," Anzu answered. Her blue eyes sparkled as she turned towards Ishizu. "And, you're coming too, right? If I go to New York for dance?"

This made Ishizu eyes glance up with surprise. She hadn't thought about that before-- after all, Anzu's talk was only a dream. Ishizu didn't doubt her when she said things like that, but still, to follow through on such a goal… it seemed daunting.

But, if anyone had the drive or ambition to do anything of the sort, it would be her Anzu. Where did that leave Ishizu, though? She knew she couldn't just up and leave the museum… she had taken on such a responsibility with that. She couldn't just throw it all away… could she?

The pressing silence made Anzu's brow furrow. "Ishizu…?"

"If you go to New York, Anzu, to follow through with your dreams, then I'll be right there beside you," Ishizu said. "I'll be there for you every step of the way."

Anzu nodded. "Thanks Ishi. That means a lot."

"Of course. But, I don't know what good I could be to you there," Ishizu admitted sheepishly. "Obviously, I'm not much of a dancer."

To her surprise Anzu carefully wrapped her arms around the older woman and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "That's true, but as long as you're a good lover, I think I can survive."

For once in a very long time, Ishizu's lips curled into a playful smirk… her smirk reserved only for Anzu. "That I can do, my dear. That I can do."

The DDR mats were left forgotten as the two women found themselves in their own little dance. A dance of two hearts, with its own special beat, not confined to the definitions of a revolutionary game.

Just the way Ishizu liked it.

---

Author's Note: Okay, that's my one-shot, You likey, you review. You don't, still review. Just humor the authoress, kay? Thanks for reading!!


End file.
